Under the Red Cape
by Rina Statics
Summary: Yuffie realizes that she is falling for Vincent, but finds it difficult to confess her feelings. Even more so when she finds the now growing Shelke as competition for his affections. Post DoC, and slight spoilers.
1. Airship chat

Under The Red Cape

Summary: Yuffie realizes that she is falling for Vincent, but finds it difficult to confess her feelings. Even more so when she finds the now growing Shelke as competition for his affections. (Post DoC, and slight spoilers).

Chapter 1

"Airship Chat"

She felt...weightless. Weightless and alone. It was so dark and frightening; why was she here? What had that man done to her? What torture had he inflicted upon her?. She felt confused, hurt and angry most of all. All of these feelings built up in her chest; it began to burn her inside as this pain traveled up through her neck into her head. Her skull and its insides...they began to hurt!.

The throbbing pain was was so intense that she could no longer take it and she screamed, she screamed so loud that she felt her voice box ache!. Yet the pain would not subside, it would grow somehow, as if it wanted to manifest and drive her to the brink insanity, oh gods how she wanted the pain to stop!, why wouldn't go away? Why? Oh please someone make it stop!. Someone, anyone help.

She felt warmth all of a sudden, and saw a faint glimmer of light on her legs, the light was so strong that it gave her frame a white silhouette. In that instant she felt the weight of a second body press against her, a pair of arms, strong arms wrapped themselves around and her and pulled her away from the darkness. Those arms held her securely and then, only then, did she feel the pain disappear. It was gone and a calm swept over her. Both the dark and the light disappeared and she realized that she was back in the cold silver and blue room again; this time being carried bridal style. Her rescuer placed her down gently allowing her a quick glimpse. Vincent, how she felt so happy to see him.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked her, his deep gruff voice echoed in the room "Yuffie...Yuffie?" He repeated her name. "Yuffie?Yuffie!?" wait that was not Vincent! "I know you can hear me!wake up!".

Yuffie eyes shot open, a pair of hazel eyes inches away from her brown ones; this stunned her! So much in fact that she fell off of the bed that she was laying on. She fell with a loud crash, good thing that her room had carpeting other wise this would have hurt more, but it was not the pain that she felt on the outside that hurt; it was her pride that was wounded. The embarrassed ninja girl quickly hopped back onto her feet and rubbed the back of her head as she looked at the person who had dared to disturb her while she slumbered.

The woman who interrupted her nap was taller than her by about five inches with a short bob hair cut, her hair was dark, a tad lighter than Yuffie's though; the woman was also dressed in a female WRO uniform, Yuffie knew this woman too well and her nickname from Yuffie was Pestra...or Petra as she was known to Reeve and the other WRO members.

Petra was the squad leader of a WRO troupe that was currently stationed here in Yuffie's hometown of Wu Tai. Yuffie did not like Petra, dislike was too nice of a word to describe her feeling for the WRO squad leader. Petra was obnoxious and hard headed; so it was no surprise that she and Yuffie butted heads every now and then (also a word too gentle to describe how much the women detested the other) much to the chagrin of Petra's WRO squad and Yuffie's fellow Wu Tai residents.

Yuffie often wondered why Reeve chose such a horrible witch to watch over Wu Tai alongside her when Yuffie could have _easily_ ordered WRO members around on her own. Its not like she needed someone there to help her- it must have been because he was sexist! Yeah that had to be it...no wait how could Reeve be sexist if he had stationed Petra-a woman?, to lead the troops in Wu Tai. Yuffie also figured that it must have been her age, she was only nineteen...but she was going to be twenty soon.

"Ahem!!!" Petra cleared her throat well...rather loudly. Yuffie was drifting off again-so she knew that it was an action to focus her attention on Petra.

"Ms. Yuffie, you really should not be sleeping in the middle of the day! What if an emergency were to occur? Not very responsible you know" Petra remarked-her tone taking a mocking sticky sweet one. Yuffie had to hold back from glaring at Petra, why did Petra have act like such a snob? They were on the same team after all.

"Sorry Pest- ER! I mean Petra It wasn't like I was planning on falling asleep I just dozed off by accident because as you know, searching almost an entire night for alternative resources is tiring and the sandman will do anything to get ya to sleep when your that tired" Yuffie replied gingerly and grinned triumphantly when Petra's jaw dropped open in embarrassment.

Now it was Petra who glared, yes! Point Yuffie! Seventy-one to forty now. Petra then cleared her throat again.

"Well than I believe you won't be interested in what I have to say" Petra turned on her heel and headed towards the rooms exit, her brown boots made low thumping sounds as she stepped on the carpet. Yuffie huffed, the info must have been important, she could not risk it and stopped Petra halfway across the room, Petra grinned much to Yuffie's own humiliation. Damn, point Petra now, ha! She only had forty one! At least Yuffie was ahead by thirty quip points.

"What's the news?" Yuffie asked threw gritted teeth, Petra crossed her arms.

"You remember your appointment right? The one with Reeve Tuesti? Well your airship transport has arrived to take you to the meeting, Reeve also wishes you a safe flight" Petra finished.

Yuffie held back from groaning, she hated flying! It made her airsick. Guess she had to remember to bring the nausea medicine too keep her from puking on the flight. Oh well one good thing did come out of this, she would be away from Petra for a day or so. Paradise city ladies and gentleman!.

"Well then I guess I better get going than" Said Yuffie as she went over to the side of her bed and picked up her over sized Shurikan star and pouch, she began to head towards the door, Petra followed.

"Yes I believe WEshould get going" Petra added, Yuffie's eyes narrowed and stopped dead her tracks, did Petra just say _we_? Surely her ears were deceiving her? Right?.

"What do you mean we?" Yuffie's eye twitched as she said this and Petra nodded with a grin on her face. So much for paradise city.

-

It took ten minutes for the airship to take off after Yuffie and Petra had boarded. Yuffie quickly seized a cabin to rest in. Luckily for her Petra had found a male to talk too so she was out of Yuffie's hair, for awhile at least. Once alone, Yuffie grabbed a glass of water and swallowed several of her nausea pills in hopes of preventing that queasy feeling she was already starting to feel. Yuffie groaned, and slumped in her seat, why did she have to get sick all the time on airships?.

Yuffie lay down on the cabin bunk and began to drift off into thought, she quickly thought of that dream she had earlier today. It was no dream really as it was more of a recollection,of an event happened only three months ago, she was aiding Vincent Valentine, the brooding beauty himself; she remembered how the two had nearly been engulfed by Nero's ability.

Yuffie had almost died that day, she would not have been laying here today in this cabin if it were not for him. Vinnie was a tough guy, but she was still astonished at how he had been able to resist Nero's attack which had nearly driven her insane. Yuffie could not help but respect the guy, she sure wished he would lighten up more though, now that he had a second lease on life.

Yuffie had often tried to convince him to do more fun stuff, something Vincent often shook a shoulder at. At least he smiled more now, he looked better when he smiled-made him look less threatening. Yuffie sighed, she began to wonder why she had dreamed up that particular incident.

That night when she had felt Vincent's surprisingly warm arms around her, the night that he had saved her. Yuffie shook that thought off, what was she thinking? This was VINCE that we were talking about!. Yuffie blushed and covered her face with her arms. She needed to find something else to think of.

_shwish _

Yuffie heard the cabin door slide open and she quickly sat up thinking that it was Petra, but to her surprise it was a face that she barely recognized. The girl stepped into the cabin and smiled, her footsteps echoed as her black boots pressed against the metal floor.

This girl was an inch shorter than Yuffie, but by the way she was developing Yuffie was sure that she would be taller soon. Her hair-brown and in a neat short style, her body was sleek and supple, perfectly covered up by a knee length skirt and black blouse that hid her orange under shirt. Yuffie was surprised at how much she had grown in three months, she found it strange too, Shelke had been stuck in a pre-teens body for several years and only now she had found a way to grow into her proper age.

Shelke was Nineteen like Yuffie, and hell even prettier. Yuffie harbored no ill feelings towards her though.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, It has been awhile" Shelke greeted her and bowed respectfully.

"It's only been a month" Yuffie responded while holding back a groan, not from seeing Shelke but from her airsickness.

"I believe it has been" Shelke smiled "it is a pleasure to see you again" Yuffie returned the gesture, and crossed her legs and patted a seat next to her on the bunk, Shelke nodded and sat down next to Yuffie.

"Wow Shelke!" Yuffie began, although in a calm tone "I can't believe how much you have changed! Your so different now, I barely even recognized you" Shelke looked down at the floor, her eyes empty, Yuffie frowned- was it something she said?.

"I cannot believe how much I have changed as well" Shelke spoke in her regular emotionless robotic tone, something Yuffie had grown used too "And to be honest ...I cannot understand why I have grown into this body, there is no logical reason for me to start ageing now"

Yuffie mustered up a cheeky reassuring smile.

"Logic _smogic_! You should be happy that your aging now, you'll be able to go out with guys our age without that creepy _Lolita_ atmosphere around you"

"Dating...yes I've studied that subject, I do not really understand this Lolita atmosphere that you speak of...I think I shall read up on that later" Shelke added. Yuffie had to hold back from laughing and kept it off by the way Shelke looked, she had sadness in her eyes, as if she hated this new form. Yuffie felt it her job to cheer up Shelke.

"Your just not used to your new shape huh? Yeah I remember when I hit puberty all those years ago, it was awkward and I wished that it would stop, but after awhile you start to like the way you look especially when you see what you can do with your new body if you know what I mean" Yuffie winked at Shelke who looked baffled.

Hmm...oh right Shelke had not looked up sex yet. Yuffie felt that this was her duty to inform Shelke and did so, when she was finished explaining Shelke was blushing furiously with wide eyes.

"Have you had sex Yuffie?" Shelke asked, now it was Yuffie's turn to blush.

"Uh well...um" Yuffie stammered, being put on the spot was not very pleasant, so she changed the subject "Hey Shelke why are you on the Airship anyway? I thought you were going to the meeting with Cloud and Tifa?"

Shelke had been residing at Seventh Heaven ever since the Deep ground incident, from what Tifa had told Yuffie. Shelke was fitting in with the family nicely. Although Shelke and Denzel were not on the best of terms; Marlene seemed to respect Shelke like an older sister.

"I did travel with them, how do you think I was able to get onto this airship? I wanted to get away from headquarters for a little while so I took the liberty of accompanying the crew to Wu Tai" Shelke explained and paused "I believe Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife have sex" she added suddenly, Yuffie's eyes widened in surprise, Yuffie choked back a laugh.

"What makes you say that?" Yuffie pursed her lips together tightly in an attempt to keep her giggling in check.

"From the information you have just given me" Shelke went on "I hear noises in the middle of the night at times, and they come from Tifa's room, I know it is from her room because I inspect- Marlene and Denzel sleep like the dead so neither have heard these noises" Shelke paused again.

"And then in the mornings I always see Cloud leave her room and tip toe into his" Shelke finished, and Yuffie burst out laughing. Cloud that sly dog!, and here Yuffie believed that he did not have it in him. At least the two were finally together,.

Yuffie had been taking bets with Cid and Barret on when the two would finally give in to their temptations, they had made the bet shortly after Cloud had been cured of Geo stigma. Yuffie had bet a year, Cid three years and Barret five years.

Yuffie grinned because she had won the pool. Oh yeah! 500,000 gil baby!

-

Half an hour later the airship had made its destination, both Shelke and Petra walked with Yuffie into the WRO building. Petra straightened her posture to make herself more presentable, Yuffie did not, she just didn't see the point in it. Shelke's amber colored eyes focused on the other WRO members, many were whispering to one another, many talking about her.

Shelke was not well liked by many WRO soldiers, many had lost comm rads at her hands when Deep ground had invaded WRO headquarters, Shelke had slaughtered them mercilessly and without much thought. It was only now that she felt remorse, thanks to Lucrecia Crescent. But that did not spare her from there ridicule.

Shelke had even shrugged when her older sister Shalua Rui had met her untimely end, thus crowning her a cold hearted ice queen. But she _did_ mourn Shalua now, back then she could not. She was incapable of harboring those emotions at the time. Shelke wished that her sister were here with her, would she have protected her from the other members? That was a silly question, Shalua _would_ have stood by her no matter what.

"Hey Shelke" Yuffie spoke cheerfully "Do you know if everyone is here already? Or do we have to wait awhile longer before the meeting starts?"

Shelke nodded.

"Mm, Everyone is present" Shelke confirmed "Vincent Valentine is here as well, he arrived before everyone else" Shelke formed a smile, she did not know why. But she liked the fact that Vincent was already in the vicinity, she liked being around him. When Vincent was around she felt a churning in her stomach, it was not because she was sick...in fact she liked the feeling. It made her want to jump merrily into the air.

"Vinnie is here?" Yuffie said quietly, she felt butterflies flutter in her belly. Vincent was here and she was more than happy to reunite with him. It had been awhile since she had last seen him, Vincent was elusive as ever and traveled the planet in search of whatever it was he was looking for. Yuffie had heard from Tifa that Vincent would stop by Seventh heaven every now and then, but never stayed for more than a night.

Yuffie frowned, how come he always went to Edge to visit Cloud and Tifa but never Wu tai to come see her? Yuffie felt a little jealous of Cloud and Tifa at the moment. What was she? Chopped Marlboro? She was his friend too, so why did he always have to go and avoid her? Even when she called him on his cell phone he would scold her and tell her she had no right to call his phone. That sourpuss!.

Petra, Yuffie and Shelke were stopped by a fellow WRO who proceeded to guide them to the new conference room. The old one was destroyed by a former (now deceased) ally of Shelke's three months ago. At least they would get this meeting over with now.

-

Reeve Tuesti looked out the window of the conference room and caught glimpse of Petra, Yuffie and Shelke. And smiled proudly, he turned around to face an old friend who was draped in a red cape, after all this time; Vincent still chose to where his trademark scarlet cloak and and black attire.

"Are they here?" Vincent asked Reeve.

"Yes finally we can begin the meeting"Reeve said as he walked over to a speaker, pressing the speaker button Reeve proceeded to inform his guards to round up the former AVALANCHE crew into the room as each member had taken the liberty to explore the newly restored facility. Vincent quietly strode over to the window to take a look at the arriving women.

Vincent eyed them all. His crimson eyes focusing mainly on her...

* * *

A/N: Hi! This is Rina! I hope you all liked this first chapter, its not much right now but it gets interesting later. Please leave constructive criticism if you like but please no flames they don't really hep unlike constructive Criticism. I also apologize in changing Shelke, I just don't find it right that she be in a little girls body and insert her in a love triangle, it's just too weird. I know what your thinking though, why make her the other woman right?

It's just I got the feeling when i played DOC that she liked Vincent a little, I felt that she had a bit of a crush on him, especially in that final FMV.


	2. Long time no see

**Chapter ****2 **"Long time no see"

Shelke left Yuffie and Petra's side once they had made there way to the elevator that would take them up too the third floor where Reeve and the others waited awaited. A tall, beefy looking guard had told Shelke that she was not permitted to attend, although she was now an ally, Shelke had no rank with W.R.O. And would have to wait in the rec center with Marlene and Denzel. Shelke's eyes dropped then, she hardly ever really showed emotion,when she did though...it was either when really happy-Or when Shelke felt extremely hurt.

This made Yuffie mad, being a girl; sympathizing with another of her tribe only came natural. Hoping to restore the joy that Shelke had expressed only seconds ego, Yuffie stepped up to the guard , who towered over her by a nearly a foot, and took a small plastic card out of her pocket.

"It's cool, she's with me" Yuffie waved the badge in front of him, looking up at him she smiled and put the card back in her pocket. Believing that she,Shelke, and Petra were in the clear; Yuffie began to walk toward the elevator door.

When suddenly- Yuffie felt the guards burly arm wrap around her waist and pull her away from the elevator. This stunned her, never in her life had she been manhandled like that!...well maybe once or twice, but still how dare he! She was a rank above him, so you can bet that Yuffie was going to demand an explanation.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Yuffie blurted out, damn it!, she cursed herself mentally. She had intended to say something else.

"I apologize Ms. Kiseragi"He bowed respectfully "But I cannot allow her to pass" he added bitterly while staring down at Shelke.

"Why not?" Yuffie asked annoyed, her eyebrows scrunching down menacingly. Looking up at the guard in front of her, she noticed a pale, blotchy, 3 cm wide scar on his neck. Gasping, Yuffie realized that he had been one, of many, soldiers severely injured in the Deep Ground fight here in this very lobby.

Shelke was the one who had injured him. In fact,...she had almost killed him.

"It's okay Yuffie...I will go wait in the rec room" The color in Shelke's face had faded, she was now ghostly pale again.

Yuffie protested this. She had told the guard that she would take full responsibility for whatever consequences that would arise from allowing Shelke to pass. The guard was not swayed , he was firm with his decision and had Petra back him up.

"Yuffie" Petra had grown impatient, she wanted up, not caring if Shelke joined them or not.

"She's apart of this too!" Yuffie fought on "She lives with two top members of the Restoration Unit! That alone should-"

"I don't care, even if she were married to an R.U member she would _still_ not be allowed to pass then" snapped the robust guard

With this, Yuffie had no choice but to give up and part ways with Shelke, who was very respectful to the guard despite the hateful glare he threw her way. Yuffie gave Shelke an apologetic glance and told her that they would catch up later. Shelke only nodded.

Yuffie was amazingly silent for a change when Reeve Tuesti, chairman of W.R.O, officially began the assembly. Although she had kept quiet, she was not paying attention. Yuffie was bored as hell. She had been since setting foot into the conference room, that had been an hour ago.

This particular meeting mainly consisted of reports from the others, such as crime in Edge; was it escalating or decreasing? That was easy to figure out. As long as human being's existed there would always be crime, especially in Edge. Though the crime in the new city was not as high and severe like it was in Midgar, there were still many people willing to maintain there way of life by ruining that of an other. Another report was from Barret and Nanaki, they proudly announced findings of new natural energy resources. This news pleased Reeves and everyone else in attendance. Regardless, Yuffie felt her energy drain as the minutes passed.

How much longer would this meeting last? Why did it have to be such torture?-it was as if someone had purposely made this get together this way just to annoy her. That's when Yuffie Instantly thought of Petra, Somehow-someway SHE had orchestrated this whole thing! Only someone as cruel and vindictive as Petra would do such a thing!. Yuffie covered her mouth to hide the grin that had suddenly formed on her lips, and thankfully no one had noticed the change in her body language. Petra could never pull of such a stunt, she didn't have the authority to do so. Maybe that's what amused Yuffie the most, despite Petra being leader of the squadron in Wu Tai, she was still a rank below Yuffie and her AVALANCHE team mates. .

Speaking of team mates,Yuffie's brown eyes casually wondered over to the right and noticed Vincent. He was standing all the way in the back of course, his arms were crossed proudly across his chest. By the stern look he wore on his face, Yuffie could tell that he was paying close attention to whomever had the floor at the moment, Something Yuffie was not going to be doing any time soon.

Having Vincent there would only further distract her from the group and the important subjects up for discussion. Throughout the hour, Yuffie would find herself staring at him blankly. Watching him to see if he would make some sort of movement,waiting for him to part his lips and speak. Yuffie knew that staring was rude, and yet she eyed him anyway.

Three hours later, Reeve finally gave the okay for everyone in attendance to leave the room and once again wonder the restored halls of the W.R.O building. Reeve told the former AVALANCHE crew to stay in the vicinity, that they would be needed soon. Upon hearing the instructions from Reeve,Yuffie noticed Cloud and Tifa glance at one another, concern heavy in their eyes. Yuffie knew why, Marlene and Denzel were with them, and neither child liked the W.R.O building or its soldiers.

Soon after the group disbanded, Vincent was the first to wander off. Noticing this, Yuffie began to dash towards him. Hoping to catch up to him; and see what he had been up too since since they had last spoke.

"Hey Vince! Vincent!" Yuffie called for him, he stopped in his tracks momentarily; then began walking again. He didn't even bother to turn around and acknowledge her! "Wait up! Hey I know you can hear me!" she knew that he was ignoring her as usual.

He turned, finally! He was noticing her! She stopped in front of him, breathing hard from running she put her hands on her knees and huffed, after regaining her compsure she looked up at him. Yuffie smiled broadly, welcoming and cute. She was being, she waited for Vincent to return her greeting, he only stared, and huffed. His way of doing the same thing.

"Vincent...what have you been up to?"

"Alot of things"

"tell me about em!" encouraged Yuffie, Vincent shrugged.

"It'd be a long story"

It was just his luck, Yuffie loved long stories. She had been apart of one anyway.

End chapter 2.

whew! i finally got this done, I knew its not much, but theres alot of story that is going to be told, and i didn't want to give it all away in the first few chapters, i written the last ten chapters to this so that i work up to them. Lets see if we can get this done before january k?

Rina Statics


	3. Chat

Chapter 3

"chat"

Yuffie strolled alongside her former companion. Former was the right word to use right? The last time they had worked together-according to Yuffie's recollection (which she was sure was spot on) she and Vincent had last partnered up during the "Deep Ground" incident three months and 2 days ago.

"What have you been up too?" Yuffie wisely chose to start with a pleasant conversation opener; though in her mind the words "You should answer my phone more often! You big butt munch" flashed across her pretty little mind.

"Where would you like me to start?" Vincent replied.

"Well…Why not at the beginning?" Yuffie was smart to keep her wise crack to herself. That was what an inner monologue was for anyway right? For some unknown reason-the normally bouncy ninja girl found herself…behaving. Yuffie kept her normally perky attitude at bay, even toning down her speech patterns! She did not dare interrupt Vincent while he spoke unenthusiastically about his travels.

Instead, Yuffie listened closely, and did her best to hide that fact that her knees were a bit shaky, and palms clammy. But by the grace of a higher power thought her face remained its usual peaches n' cream complexion and had not broken out in shy rash. For the first time ever, well for the first time in years anyway; Yuffie felt-without a doubt-butterflies in her stomach. But… around Vincent? Goodness, if her dream had not made it clear to her earlier, being around the guy in the flesh finally hit the nail right on the head.

"I've got a crush on Vincent…oh man! Of all the guys in the world I gotta go fall for a fifty year old man! Ah!" thought Yuffie as she continued alongside Vincent, he kept talking (though dully) and she kept contemplating. "Of all the good looking guys in the building…it has to be Vincent. Why him?..." she kept asking herself. Though she was nineteen and of age to date older guys; Vincent's actual age bothered her. He didn't look fifty, he still looked twenty-seven and pretty damn good. But it was a bit disturbing for her.

"I've stopped visiting Lucrecia…"Vincent mumbled out of nowhere, Yuffie's eyes bulged; her shoes squeaked having almost tripped over one of her feet, her right foot had locked for some reason-likely out of shock. Vincent waited patiently for Yuffie to compose herself before the two continued their walk through the W.R.O's third floor hallways. "Is it that much of a surprise?" Vincent looked down at Yuffie. Yuffie looked away, she knew that the disbelief she felt on the inside would be evident on her face.

"I've found my peace…I thought it was time to let her have hers at last. She is there out of her own free will, it's time I let her go…I know that is what she wants." Yuffie's eyes softened, her stare sympathetic yet impressed. Yuffie had never seen this side of Vincent before. She knew of his feelings for poor Lucrecia, a tragic romance, a woman that Vincent had so admired but could never have.

"Vince…wow your acting…sensitive." Yuffie smiled, her cutest expression of course. Vincent took one glance at her smile than straightened his posture then looked on ahead.

"I wouldn't get used to it." Vincent shrugged, and continued walking. "I'm going to the rec room. The cafeteria there actually serves decent food. I suggest you grab a couple of plates before Reeve sends us out." Yuffie's cute smile turned into a not so subtle frown.

The minute Vincent uttered that sentence; Yuffie's brashness returned.

"What do ya mean by that Vince? Grab a couple of plates?" Yuffie put her hands on her hips with a defiant smack.

"Honestly you eat a lot, might as well eat here for free instead of stiffing an innocent restaurateur." Vincent said this with an amused tone, Yuffie could not see through the cowl; so she could not tell if he was smirking or not.

"Why do I like him now? He's calling me a gluttonous thief!" Yuffie thought frantically, she followed him regardless. "I'm not that terrible Vince!."

"You racked up a bill of 500,000 gil and left Cloud to pay for it if I remember correctly."

"That…That…" Yuffie stuttered, damn! She had done that! Definatly not a good romance start. To her surprise, Vincent only chuckled. Yuffie looked up at him her lips pursed and hesitant to utter another word. Vincent stopped turned his body towards her and crossed his arms.

"Lets go to the cafeteria. Maybe we can partner up for the upcoming mission. Seems like you need a different partner…I'm sure Petra is not your favorite person. Right?".

.


End file.
